


Gloriette vs. The Girl

by Gloriette_deWentz5



Series: Glo's not-so-colorful Anventures [4]
Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloriette_deWentz5/pseuds/Gloriette_deWentz5
Summary: And The Girl vs. Gloriette





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is about me. Totally not interesting.

There are two people living in me, it's not a multiple personality disorder, and actually I think that's something that happens to all of us, we all have different identities depending on the situation. We are children, siblings, parents, cousins, friends and enemies, and all those roles carry different identities and different feelings.

Today I'll tell you about the two identities that dwell in my head: they are Gloriette, the Internet troll and fic-writer; and The Girl, my real identity, whose name I'd prefer to keep private.

The difference between those people and the kind of identities I described in the beginning is that nobody in my family or circle of friends know about Gloriette, she's an Internet persona I created to be able to be super expressive with fic-writing without it touching my real life.

And I know what some might be thinking:

“Isn’t that the highest of hypocrisy?”, to which I might say “Uh… yeah, I guess”.

But then again, we all have secrets we don’t want other to know, guilty pleasures and all that shit, literal or figurative skeletons in our closets, which we consider to be best in the dark than hanging out with our friends and family.

Kinky fanfiction is mine, and though I know there are hundreds of people who don’t give a fuck and like to link their fanfics to their actual identity (in a “I wrote this, bitch!” kind of way), there are also people like me who use nicknames. Now, I know that those nicknames can often be just for fun, and my situation cannot be generalized, because that’s downright stupid, we all have different reasons to do what we do, but I think I can say there are other kids like me, who want to enjoy their fics without others noticing.

As many fankids like me, I’d love to meet my idols, it’s like, one of the biggest achievements in the life of a fankid; so knowing how much they HATE this kind of stories about them, I’d love to be in their good side and having those shitty and kinky stories about them linked to me won’t help. It’s not like they’ll know about MY fics, because they literally never read this kind of thing, and let’s be real, I have to be one of the least popular people on fanfic land. However, there might still be a chance, I don’t know how (if you read my stuff you know I have a wild and pretty irrational/stupid imagination, everything is possible in my head), but there might be a chance that they’d knew. Shit happens.

Aaaaanyways. This is just like part of the reason why I have this little Internet persona. And here comes the other reason.

Man, where do I start?

Well, let’s say why I decided to call this “two people living in me.”

The Girl is an awkward mess of awkwardness(is that even a word? Well, now it is), she can’t talk to people. She suffers from social anxiety. She fears looking at people in the eyes. She can’t confront people even when she’s right. The Girl has a really hard time making neutral regular comments, let’s not even think about snarky comments or getting in a hot headed argument. Being sarcastic is something She loves but can’t really practice outside the group of people She actually knows.

Gloriette on the other hand has a big loose mouth, she fears nobody and is willing to shut anyone’s virtual mouth. Now, Glo is not a rude person, she doesn’t insult people, and especially not out of the blue. She just can’t help but to try and put someone in their place, especially if she knows how wrong they are and how to put them in their place. She hates arrogant people, she actually had a particular argument with some guy that thought that just because he had a doctor’s degree he could step on everyone else’s dignity(I might write about it one of these days).

Off course, since she’s just a masquerade of The Girl she uses that thing, that weapon, that tool, ACTUALLY, let’s call it shield, that’s what it is, the shield that  every Internet troll has on their inventory: The screen. Everyone is all-mighty behind a computer screen, and since Gloriette only exists inside that screen, she’s free to do whatever the fuck she wants, without her snarkiness being linked to The Girl’s name. It’s perfect. Also, because the screen allows her to actually say what’s on her mind without her panicking at the mere thought.

Sometimes The Girl wishes She could be more like Glo, though. Glo is outspoken, Glo is brave, Glo doesn’t fear regular human beings. And most importantly, Glo doesn’t let people walk over her.

The Girl really wishes she could get some of that on her real life, but she’s too fearful. The Girl has tried many times in her life to be more like Gloriette, even back when Gloriette didn’t even exist, She just wanted to be able to put people in their place, and expressing her anger without crying like an idiot. Have you ever experienced that? Being so angry that you can’t help but to cry but it makes people think you’re just weak? Well, Gloriette doesn’t do that, but The Girl does. A lot. An awful lot. And she hates it.

Changing is not easy, and being braver and outspoken is definitely not easy either, so being the little weak thing she is, The Girl will post this hidden behind Glo’s identity, because Glo can do it, and she will not fear it.

With that being said, thanks for reading this, if you have read it entirely. I’m sorry if it seemed like you’ve just wasted your time, I didn’t promise this to be any good anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this was weird... anyways, if there was anything enjoyable about this I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think. I know you don't usually find fic writers talking about themselves, but I wanted to do this, recently I've been going through a lot, so I wanted to kinda blow off steam and get it out of my chest. Thnks fr reading :v  
> *btw, I thought this was gonna be longer, lol, guess I don't have many interesting things to say about myself :P*


End file.
